afortunado accidente
by Tei Yami
Summary: -Por que demonios tardaste tanto- -Genial, talvez ahora se arruine mi sorpresa- que pasara si Takuya trata de arreglar la sorpresa Kouichi, para quien sera, que pasara, lean porfavor


Hola aquí mi segundo fic, es un koukou espero les agrade

Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece (si fuera así, zoe ni siquiera existiría)

Un muchacho castaño de ojos color almendra que ahora tenia 16 años pero traia una gorra como cuando tenia 10, caminaba tranquilamente para su casa cuando recordó que tenia que ver a alguien afuera de la estación de metro, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero cuando llego ya no había nadie

"valla, tenía que tardarme tanto"

Estaba muy enojado con el mismo cuando escucho algo que lo alegro mucho

-Takuya? Eres tu?-

-Si Kouichi soy yo-

-Por que demonios tardaste tanto-

-Lo había olvidado, lo siento-

-Genial, talvez ahora se arruine mi sorpresa-

Sonaba bastante enojado

-Tranquilo, te voy a ayudar solo dejame llamarlo-

-Bueno, pero apurate-

-Si, Si, Ya, ya tranquilo-

_-Hola, quien habla-_

-Hola Kouji, soy Takuya-

_-Aaaa . . . Takuya . . . que quieres?-_

-Es que quería que vinieras a mi casa a ver una película de terror-

_-No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-_

-Anda Kouji, que pierdes mañana es sábado, además podemos hacerle bromas a Shinya-

_-Esta bien, pero sabes que no me gusta hacer ese tipo de tonterías y trata que no termine tan tarde, no quiero tener que quedarme en tu casa-_

-Oye, que tiene de malo mi casa-

_-TU!, jaja, si voy en que tiempo llego?-_

En ese momento Takuya le pregunto a Kouichi con las manos que en que tiempo a lo que Kouichi hizo una seña de 10 minutos, la casa de Takuya no estaba tan lejos pero el castaño caminaba muy lento

-En 10 minutos te parece bien?-

-_Ok en 10 minutos estoy ahí, adiós-_

-Adiós-

Y colgaron

-Y bien- dijo Kouichi

-Vámonos- dijo Takuya y se fueron corriendo

Cuando llegaron faltaban solo 3 minutos y ellos sabían que Kouji era muy puntual, una vez adentro

-Vamos Kouichi, sal por atrás no querrás que te vea antes-

Kouichi asintió con la cabeza y salió por la cocina, justo en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta

-Hola Kouji pasa-

-Si bien, que rayos quieres, tu no llamas solo para ver una película-

-jejeje de hecho hoy si, quería que viéramos una película, pasa-

Kouji entro aunque dudando y desconfiando de su amigo, una vez en la sala se sentó y se puso a pensar que cosa era tan importante como para que Takuya lo llamara, en menos de 5 minutos se escucho que tocaron la puerta

-Kouji, podrías abrir porfavor?-

Kouji se levanto a abrir "Porque tengo que abrir yo si el que vive aquí es el, no yo"

-Kouichi? Que haces aquí?-

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu, vine a ver una película jiji-

-Ok pasa-

Y entraron juntos hasta la sala mientras Takuya hacia algo en la cocina, aunque parecía ser un desastre por que salía mucho humo

-Salgan de la casa o vallan al segundo nivel- grito Takuya

Los gemelos obedecieron y subieron al segundo piso

-Takuya que pasa?- grito Kouichi desde el segundo piso

-Si qué diablos hiciste Kambara- dijo Kouji

-Nada solo, quédense arriba-

Ninguno de ellos entendía nada hasta que Kouichi pareció comprender

-Vamos al cuarto de Takuya- dijo

-Qué? Por qué?- Kouji no entendía nada

-Aparentemente es la que esta mas lejos de todo el humo que ya esta subiendo-

-Esta bien, además del balcón se ve muy bien para afuera-

Kouichi solo asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto de Takuya

Cuando estaban entrando al cuarto Kouichi recibió una llamada de Takuya

-_Contento, ya están solos, dicelo ahora-_

-Ahora? Que te pasa? Aquí en tu cuarto? No puedo-

_-Tienes que poder, no cause todo ese humo en vano entendiste-_

-Esta bien hare lo que pueda, pero si pasa algo mas en tu cuarto, no me culpes a mi OK. Jajajaja-

_-No hagas planes antes de tiempo pero bueno solo que se disimulado vale?-_

-Esta bien, ya voy a colgar no quiero que sospeche-

_-Ok haz lo que creas mas conveniente-_

-Si- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar

-Que pasa-

-Nada, era Takuya dice que eso va para largo, que veamos una película, juguemos o hagamos algo para entretenernos-

-A, que paso alla abajo?-

-No se, no me dijo nada de eso-

-Ok que película vemos?-

Esto ultimo desconcertó a Kouichi pues el no se lo esperaba

-No se cual quieras ver tu-

-Que tal Viernes 13-

-Si quieres-

-Yo la encontré, tu ponla- dijo Kouji mientras soltaba una risita

-Esta bien- Dijo Kouichi y suspiro

Mientras veian la película no se dieron cuenta que cada vez se acercaban mas hasta quedar tomados de la mano, cuando Kouichi reacciono estuvo a punto de soltarlo pero después pensó que ese era el mejor momento para decírselo

-Kouji, ne … se … cito des… irte algo, n////n-

-Que pasa Koui – sonaba demasiado nervioso

-Es que yo. . . yo-

Kouji solo miraba muy atento

-Te quiero Kouichi- dijo Kouji antes de que Kouichi pudiera decir algo

-Nani?-

-Como escuchaste, TE QUIERO-

-Yo tam… bien eso era lo que te quería decir, pero no pude-

-Ya lo hiciste- en ese momento le sonrio y le tomo la mano

-Gracias-

-Porque?- estaba muy desconcertado

-Por quererme-

-Lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos, pero siempre lo he mantenido en secreto, por miedo a que me rechazaras-

-Eso nunca, yo también te he querido desde que nos conocimos-

-Eso me da gusto-

Ring Ring sono el celular de Kouichi

-Hola-

-_Hola Kouichi, como vas-_

-Pues ya hice lo que tenia que hacer- y miro a Kouji

_-A que bien, ya me estaba preocupando jijiji-_

-Pues ya no tienes de que preocuparte-

-_Ya me di cuenta-_

-Me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- y sonrio maliciosamente

-_A si-_

No había entendido pero cuando entendió

-_Oye nooo, en mi cuarto noooo-_

-jijijiji- beep beep beep

-Quien era?-

-Takuya, quería saber como estamos, por eso del humo jeje-

-A esta bien-

Y dicho esto lo abrazo, un abrazo que fue tierno y romantico a la vez en el que poco a poco Kouichi fue buscando los labios de su hermano, hasta que los encontró y se dieron un tierno beso que empezó siendo timido y se fue haciendo mas apasionado, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-Te quiero Kouji-

-Yo tambien Kouichi-

* * *

Bueno ya quedo, aunque no como yo quería pero no me inspiro oyendo televisión y menos con novelas. Por favor dejen reviews


End file.
